Goodbye, My Friend
by Chiqanti Ceres
Summary: A story of a man who had to make the hard decision of letting his best friend, his beloved pet, go.


**A/N: The idea of this story was created when a friend told me he lost his best friend and I couldn't help but to ponder if the same thing happens to me. It instantly brought me to tears and I did write this story sobbing and sniveling. It's a hard thing really to imagine a life without our beloved pets or how to move on after their inevitable demise. So, this one is for you Furiyan and all those people who just lost or have lost their best friends.**

* * *

Elsa peered out of the window. It was a dark and starless night, a gloom befitting the state of her heart. How the sky took such an apt atmosphere made her wonder. It could be a mere coincidence, or the universe playing a cruel joke.

She turned toward her examining table where her last patient, a fragile little shih tzu, lay with a heart monitor beeping at his side and an oxygen mask over his tiny muzzle. Its master, whom had stormed out of the room upon hearing her diagnosis, brought it in. Master was the wrong word though, for she knew the bond they shared was much more than that of a dog and his owner. They were the best of friends, a kindred soul, and brethren of different species. He was everything for the little creature and so was it for the man. She knew because she had had the pleasure of watching them.

The sound of a door opening made her averted her gaze from the pup. She had thought, hoped, it was _him_ , but instead it was Olaf, the nurse. He too bore the expression of sadness and as he spoke, his voice was low and tone careful. "He won't come in."

Elsa nodded understandably. "I'll talk to him. Will you watch over the little guy?"

"Of course."

She glanced back before closing the door and locked her gaze with the dog's. It was as if it knew, and pleaded that she would succeed in bringing its owner back before the moment came. Tears threatened to spill in her eyes and she closed the door before the sight ached her more.

How did it come to this? It was supposed to be an easy day. A few small surgeries, some fungus and flea treatment, a little medical check-up, Elsa had thought she would end her shift with 'clean hands'. It was only when she was about to close her office did he barge inside the little clinic, yelling frantically for her while holding a small bundle in his arms. When she rushed out to meet him, the relieve in his eyes was so palpable it was as if he thought she was his salvation. Even so, there was only so much she as a vet could do, and when the end was nigh, none could stop the hand of God.

"You're supposed to save him…" the cracking voice stopped Elsa in her tracks. In front of her sat a hunching figure of man on one of the waiting room chairs. He was dressed in a plain blue hooded sweater and brown sweatpants. His feet were bare, his shoes forgotten in his rush. He was not looking at her, but his voice alone carried such remorse and misguided anger that Elsa cringed.

"Jack…"

"What the fuck, Els?" He lifted his head and Elsa saw how tears were pooling in his eyes. "You're supposed to be the best vet in town. You're supposed to save him not…kill him…"

"Jack… There's nothing…"

"Of course there's something! You just do your magic like you always do and he'll be right again!"

"Jack, he has lived his dues. He is barely breathing, has trouble even standing up. He can no longer ingest food and his heart is barely working." Elsa sat beside him, draping her arms over his shoulders. "I understand how you feel, Jack. I had the same experience. That's why I become a vet, to prevent such thing, but sometimes we forgot we're only humans and we can't stop nature taking its course."

"I… I know…" he said with a tone of surrender. "It's just it's all…too sudden." He leaned back with an arm covering his face. He was silent, but tears began freely falling down his cheeks. Elsa pulled him closer and let him wept o her shoulders. She said nothing, for it was not the time for words, just tears and comforting gestures.

"He is a genius, you know," Jack said in between tears, "that dog is. He would never do his business inside the house and I never taught him that."

"Mmhmm…"

"He doesn't bark, doesn't scratch, doesn't bite. God, is he even a dog? He's just so goddamn mellow you know. And the way he looks at you when you got food in your hand…"

"Makes you want to give him the whole plate huh?"

"Do you know if you scratch his head, he'd flopped down and offer his belly? That kid knows how to earn affection points."

"He's an angel."

"That he is and more. He's my best bud, Els, that's why… that's why I can't lose him yet."

"Jack…"

"I haven't even given him his last hot dog yet. How can he leave without a belly full of hot dog? Have I even hugged him today? Have I said I love him?" Tears poured down like a broken dam down his cheeks and hers too had spilled in sympathy. It was heartbreaking for her to see her man who was the embodiment of fun and joy to be in such a state.

"I'm sure he'll understand about the hot dog, Jack. As for the rest, you can still do it now."

Jack lifted his head and looked tearfully at Elsa. "You haven't done it?"

Elsa shook her head. "I can't and I won't do it without your consent."

He tore his gaze from her and turned it to the floor. "I can't be there. I can't…I can't watch him die…"

"Would you like him to make his last journey alone without you waiting at his side? You're not that selfish, Jack."

Jack only seemed to realize this and he looked unsure. "I…I'm afraid, Els. What am I gonna do without him? It was just me and him before you came along and now…"

"We'll figure it out." Elsa held his hand and caressed his cheek. "I'll be with you along the way. I promise."

Jack leaned once more on her shoulders to shed some final tears. When his sob dried to hiccuping snivels, she asked, "Are you ready? Your friend is waiting."

Jack only nodded as an answer, and they both stood up and walked to the examining room hand-in-hand. Elsa opened the door and led him inside, while glancing backward to check if he was all right. The moment his gaze fell on the dog, fresh tears began to build once more in his eyes. Slowly, he went to table where his friend lay. Jack was sure that its tail twitched in greeting, like it had always did, but it could be a figment of his imagination. With a hand on its forepaws, Jack stroked its little head with his free one.

"It's all right, buddy. It's gonna be over soon. You won't feel any more pain." Jack said with a tear trailing down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and forced a smile, not willing to send his friend away in sadness. The dog's eyes were dim, but there were some life in them as he regarded its owner. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll miss you, but I'll be fine." Jack turned to Elsa and nodded, and Elsa knew it was her cue. She took an already filled syringe from the side table and gave it few flicks. She went behind the dog and began injecting the liquid inside it. It was done. There was no turning back.

"I'll see you again, buddy." Jack stroked the white marking on its temple. "I love you."

Jack felt its forepaws jerked and went limp as the heart monitor ceased its beeping and replaced it with a single heart-wrenching pitch. Elsa unplugged the machine and removed the oxygen mask. As if waiting just for that moment, Jack stood and picked up the lifeless body of his friend in his arms. He did not even make an effort to contain his overflowing tears. Hugging him close, he whispered, "I'll miss you so damn much."


End file.
